Books
by SweeneyToddRocksMySocks
Summary: What happens when Toby brings home a book? Read to find out. Toddett if you look really hard. My first fanfic so please have some pity.


_Hey folks. This is my first fanfic and I'm a little nervous about it so please have a little compassion. :D_

Mrs. Lovett shook her head at the mess the customers had left. Plates were scattered on filthy tables with their cloths hanging halfway off and smeared with what seemed to be pie filling. Mugs and forks littered the ground and someone had spilled ale all over and underneath one of the benches. Sighing, Mrs. Lovett decided to clean the ale up first, so no one would slip on it.

"Mum!" Toby shouted, running up to her, "Look what I have!" He thrust a book into Mrs. Lovett's hands saying breathlessly, "There was a man selling 'em out on the street. He said I could have this one. Would you read it to me?"

Mrs. Lovett smiled, "I'd be 'appy to dear," she said, "But we need to clean the shop first. Look at this mess!" She waved her arm at the tables and booths. "Tell you what. 'Ow about you clean the tables and 'elp me with the dishes. Then I'll read a few chapters tonight."

Toby's face lit up. "Thank you Mum!" he exclaimed and enthusiastically began to tidy the shop. His enthusiasm soon spread to Mrs. Lovett and in no time at all, the shop and kitchen were practically sparkling.

"Now," said Mrs. Lovett, collapsing onto the couch in the parlor, "Lets 'ave a look at that book." Soon Mrs. Lovett's voice was carrying them into a world of knights dressed in shining armor and fair ladies in need of rescuing. Both Toby and herself were so captivated by the story that all thought of everything else melted away. An hour later, Mrs. Lovett reluctantly closed the book, ignoring Toby's protests. "I think it's time for bed love." she said, "But if you work hard tomorrow, I'll read more tomorrow night."

Toby nodded with a yawn. "Alright Mum," he said, standing up and stretching. Then he turned to Mrs. Lovett. "Mum?" he asked, "Did you ever bring Mr. Todd his supper?"

Mrs. Lovett's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "I completely forgot about poor Mr. T!" She rushed to the kitchen calling out "I'll be back to tuck you in in just a tick!"

She quickly threw some of the soup they had for supper into a bowl and placed it on a tray alongside a slice of bread. _Not that he'll eat any of it anyway _she thought to herself as she climbed the stairs to his shop. "Brought you some supper!" she called as she walked in.

Mr. Todd was standing at the window, staring into the inky blackness of the London sky. Turning to face her he asked, "Is there a reason that you waited till ten at night to bring it to me?" annoyance clearly visible on his face.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened. "Dear me!" she exclaimed, "Is it that late already?" She set the tray down on the vanity. "Toby brought a book home and he wanted me to read it to him. I simply lost track of time." Much to Mr. Todd's surprise, she didn't linger in his shop, but instead, walked to the door. "If you need anything, just come down." she said, and left.

Several weeks had passed since the night Toby brought the book home. Many of the customers noticed a change in Mrs. Lovett. She no longer longingly looked up at the barbershop when outside and she seemed happier and more energetic. Of course, only two people knew the reason behind this change; Toby and Mr. Todd.

Toby and Mrs. Lovett had finished the first book long ago and were reading other ones instead. Every night the two of them would hurry to clean up and then sit down together and read for an hour or so. Mrs. Lovett tried to remember to bring Mr. T his supper, but sometimes she would be so excited to read that it wouldn't be till after she had put Toby to bed that she'd realize that the barber had not eaten yet.

It was one of those nights that Mr. Todd finally had it. He decided to go down to get something to eat and to see what was so much more important that his supper. As he walked into the shop, the bell on the door tinkled merrily, but neither Mrs. Lovett or Toby heard it. As he neared the parlor, Mr. Todd heard Mrs. Lovett reading with an excitement he had never heard before. Leaning on the doorframe, he found himself drawn into the story as well, enchanted by Mrs. Lovett's voice. Soon, he was standing behind the couch, listening as intently as Toby, who was as oblivious to his presence as Mrs. Lovett. Suddenly, he was dragged back down to reality as Mrs. Lovett snapped the book shut. "That's enough for tonight Toby." she said, standing up. Mr. Todd cleared his throat and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Mr. T!" she exclaimed, a hand clutched to her chest "Ya gave me a fright! Is something wrong?"

Mr. Todd nodded. "Yes, actually," he said, "There is something wrong. You didn't bring me any supper."

Mrs. Lovett began to say something but he cut her off. "And," he said, "You no longer visit me in my shop. And you don't chatter endlessly anymore." He picked the book off the couch. "And to top it off, as soon as I was getting interested, you stopped reading." Here he handed the book to Mrs. Lovett.

"Read."

Mrs. Lovett took the book with trembling hands. "Excuse me?" she asked, fear written all over her face.

Mr. Todd sat down. "You heard me," he growled, "Read."

Mrs. Lovett sat down between him and Toby and began to read for the second time that night. This time, she read sofly and slowly, making sure she was pronouncing every word correctly. Chapter after chapter she read, and no one wanted her to stop and break the spell she had created. Finally, three hours after she had started, she gently closed the book. On her right, Toby was leaning against her, fast asleep. On her left, Mr. Todd was also asleep, leaning on the side of the couch. Placing the book on the floor, Mrs. Lovett curled up next to Toby, deciding that it would not be wise to snuggle with Mr. Todd just yet. But maybe, if this continued, she would gather up the courage to snuggle with the two of them just like a family would. Just maybe......

_What do you all think? Terrible? Amazing? Okay? Leave a review and let me know! :D_


End file.
